FIG. 1 shows an example of a configuration of a conventional service providing system. In this service providing system, a personal computer 1 is connected to a server 2-1 or 2-2 or an Internet service provider (ISP) 2-3. In order to connect the personal computer 1 to the server 2-1, the server 2-1 utilizes a customer ID 1 and a customer password 1 set upon user registration in the server 2-1. Similarly, in order to access the server 2-2, a customer ID 2 and a customer password 2 set upon user registration in the server 2-2 are used. Further, in order to access the server 2-2, a customer nickname is also used.
Further, in order to access the Internet service provider 2-3, a dial-up ID and a dial-up password issued upon user registration in the Internet service provider 2-3 and a POP (Post Office Protocol) ID and a POP password are used.
In this manner, when the user of the personal computer 1 tries to access the server 2-1 or 2-2 or the Internet service provider 2-3 and connect further to the Internet from there, it suitably and selectively uses the customer IDs, customer passwords, customer nicknames, dial-up IDs, dial-up passwords, POP IDs, POP passwords and so forth set individually upon user registration.
In the conventional service providing system, since different IDs and passwords must be selectively used for individual access destinations in this manner, the user must take notes of the IDs and passwords of the individual access destinations, and this is inconvenient to the user. Further, even if the ID and the password of an access destination which is accessed frequently can be memorized, the user is likely to forget the ID and the password of another access destination which is accessed but seldom, and therefore, in order to access the access destination, the user must search for the notes and confirm the ID and the password. Thus, there is a subject that rapid accessing is difficult.